


Stand By Me

by LavishAthena



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Aromantic Asexual Pidge | Katie Holt, Character Death, Everyone Is Gay, Fantasy, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gay, Keith (Voltron) Is Not Okay, LGBTQ Themes, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance is a spoiled brat, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pidge | Katie Holt is So Done, Prince Lance (Voltron), Racism, Slow Burn, Tags Are Hard, klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:13:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24732898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LavishAthena/pseuds/LavishAthena
Summary: (Stand By Me - A Klance Fanfiction) Lance, an Altean prince, is assigned a bodyguard in fear of the rising threat of the Galra Empire. Lance, however, wasn't thrilled. He wanted to prove his worth to his kingdom. He was tired of being just the poster boy, so how is he going to throw this guard off his tail?
Relationships: Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Allura/Romelle (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. Protect the Weak

**Author's Note:**

> Many traits about the characters are changed, but fear not! It is still our beloved (Season 1-3) characters. Thank you so much for reading and enjoy!

Outrage.

That's all he could feel at the moment. Lance's face screwed up and he spluttered for a moment, stumbling over words he didn't even know. Like a spring uncoiling, he throws out his hands and screams like a toddler being left at preschool without his mother. "I am not getting a bodyguard! Why do you even think I need one? I am strong enough to protect myself! If I need a bodyguard, then why have I trained in combat for all my life," he seethes almost as if steam was coming from his ears. 

Lance here was standing in front of a large throne on top of a set of stairs, only one throne out of four being occupied. That throne is occupied by the man he would later regret screaming at, King Alfor. The king moves his hands from the armrest and grips them together, a sign of frustration that only people close to him would notice. Otherwise, he seemed completely calm.

"Lancelot, you will not take that tone with me," Alfor glared, "You are the prince of Altea. You are important and it does not matter if you believe that you can take care of yourself or not. Precautions never hurt, son. The bodyguard will be there so you can escape if need be. If you get killed, this kingdom could fall."

Lance knew very well that he couldn't win this fight, but 'precautions never hurt'. So, he kept picking at his father anyway. "Fewer precautions prove strength! If I am supposed to hold an important title, which I don't, I need to prove I'm strong! You know I'm just the poster boy of this kingdom! Everyone acts as they love me, but you and I know that they think I'm weak!" He threw his hands in large motions to express his emotions, he's always moved his hands around. But right now, it's just making his cape tug on his shoulders. He almost tore it off in anger.

King Alfor stood faster then what seemed possible, his anger almost radiating from him. Lance tried to shrink as small as he could. It isn't fun when Alfor is mad. "Lancelot Adelio Altera! You will listen to me and do as I say. You will go to the ceremony tomorrow, accept your bodyguard, and not act like a spoiled brat for once! I did not raise you to act this disgraceful! Leave, Now!" He finished with slamming his sword Voltron on the ground. He continues, "Do not make me sick my knights on you!" 

Lance gritted his teeth and spun on his heel, going directly to the door like told. He glared at the knight that was readying to hold the door for him and grabbed the handle himself. Finally, he sent one last glare over his shoulder and slammed the one door he grabbed. Behind that slammed door, his father pinched the bridge and sent a prayer for Lance's future bodyguard.

\---

The prince's angry stomps echoed loudly in the stone halls. Each slap only making him angrier and the Altean marks on his cheeks glow brighter and brighter until the hall was coated in blue light. He walked through the complicated hallways, some leading to bigger hallways and others to rooms with more halls. As he passed one hall that leads to a lab, a hand landed on his shoulder. "Who in the quiznack," Lance bites and slaps the hand off his shoulder, only for the tension to fall as he realizes who touched his shoulder. "Oh, it's you." 

Pidge stood there with her arms crossed, one eyebrow raised almost as if to say 'how you dare treat me that way?'. The two of them only met around three years when Lance was fourteen and Pidge was thirteen. At that time, Lance was doing his weekly rounds around the castle where he has to observe each staff section for at least fifteen minutes. It was to help him get involved and learn how to order people around or something like that. Lance couldn't remember. When he entered the laboratory, he was nearly half asleep. These things were boring to a fourteen-year-old, back when he couldn't care less.

Coran, his advisor, kept reprimanding him and reminding him about what he must do and must not do. It was so boring to him then, he didn't want to have to do this once a week. Out of fluttering eyelids, he noticed something that caught his attention. A small girl he had never seen before covered in soot popped up from behind a large machine responsible for cleaning Altea's water sources. She had a tight brown bun and sweat dripping down her face. What was a little girl doing working on one of the most important machines Altea owned?

Young Lance walked up to the current manager of the wing with Coran lingering behind to observe. "Who is that young girl working on the water conversion machine?" The manager bowed and replied in a 'yes chef!' way. "That is Katie Gunderson, his royal highness." Lance liked being respected like his father. At this age, he hated it. But he grew to yearn for it. "A Gunderson? Daughter of the man that used to run this department?" Lance suddenly pitied Pidge for her father had gone missing. Her brother went on a mission to find him but went missing too. This is probably why she is here.

When he got confirmation it was truly the Katie he thought it was, he looked over at her. The pity fell and turned into curiosity. She was smirking at him, no one has done that before. Lance decided to approach her and walked briskly. She stepped away from the machine and wiped her face before giving a curtsy. "And who are you, newbie?" Lance put his hands on his hips, covered by the machine so Coran wouldn't come to smack him for being unprincely. 

"The one who you pity judging by your conversation with the leader over there." Lance was almost taken back, but happy. She was acting different then what he has seen before. It was a kid his age being sarcastic, he didn't see that much. Adult or kid. They chatted until the fifteen minutes were up, no one able to tell her to get back to work because the prince was talking to her. From then on, whenever Lance was stressing and his sister Allura wasn't available, he would go to Katie, who he soon started calling Pidge.

Present Pidge uncrossed her arms and thumped Lance's forehead. "What's wrong with you," she snides in a way that Pidge shows her concern in. Even though it was concerned, it was a clear 'never talk to me that way again'. Lance tugged the hair on his forehead back to his scalp, a habit for when he's stressed. "Sorry, Pidgeon. Father's being stressful." She sighed a little. "You know, maybe you're a little too rude to King Alfor? I know he's the king and your the prince, but you're kind of whiny when it comes to that. Give him a break."

"What? Do you really think that? He's forcing me to get a bodyguard just because of the rising threat of the Galra Empire! He acts like I can't protect myself!"

Pidge ends up sighing in defeat and gets ready to listen to Lance's rant. Once he gets started, he won't stop.

"Oh, and get this! One, I was only told today and the knighting ceremony is tomorrow. Two, I don't even know who this guard is. Three, I don't need a bodyguard! I won't ever have privacy again!" Pidge stays silent for a moment as Lance angrily tugs on the cuffs of his sleeves. Pidge slowly begins to drag out her words with caution. They may be friends, but she's well aware that their statuses are completely different. "Well Lance, I don't want to intrude, but I think that's a good idea. I... I've been concerned about you. The whole kingdom is concerned. I think a guard would put those anxieties to ease and be the best option. 

She fidgets with the fingers of her gloves, a nervous habit developed way back in the day. Her green Altean marks which before glowed softly as she tested waters. Yes, Lance is her friend. But she's aware he is bratty. She just hopes he'll grow out of it. It was rare for her to show this type of concern, but oblivious Lance doesn't take enough care to notice these things.

Instead of noticing, he slaps his hands down on his thighs and roughly brushed away nonexistent dust and started shifting from foot to foot. "Why does everyone think I need a guard?! I'm fine and will always be fine. I don't need someone to protect me."

Pidge drops her hands and speaks quickly as if she doesn't say it in time the castle will explode. "Okay, imagine it like this. This isn't for you. This is for the Alteans. Everyone loves you, you're the golden boy of Altea. So, just let it happen, Lance. You don't want your groupies to get too worried, do you?" Lance knows this already. He's tired of being just 'loved'. They only like him because they have to. It felt like Pidge acted like the people he oh so didn't like. He wants to respected and he doesn't have any respect. He took a step back though. Pidge seems to be including herself in that the citizens love him. It took effort, but he backed down. He put on a flamboyant face to avoid being mean. Cupping his milky brown cheek with one hand and twirling his white hair with the other, he talks about how he was so lovely that everyone must love him. It took so much effort not to keep fighting, he hated it. He hated the sour lies.

Pidge just sticks her tongue out at him before exchanges farewells, clearly taking the lies. "I must take my leave, your royal highness. Some people have to do actual work around here." He playfully gasps as if offended and gives her a noogie, but the sour taste on his mouth is still there. 

Just like the beginning of this journey, he is alone in the halls again. He didn't particularly like being bitter like this, he just hates backing down. He's had to do it twice. He just wants to sleep at this point. Finally, he was in front of his bedroom. The door was sleek white metal with blue highlighting, a high contrast from the old stone making the actual castle walls. In fact, the Altean castle is so old that the sleek technology is just mixed in with the old stone, wood, and other contraptions. One android guard and one human knight stood by the door. The door itself was very strong, but it was the protocol to have two people protecting private rooms at all times. The door slid smoothly as Lance kept his long strides steady and straight into his room.

He barely batted an eye as he yanked the cape off his shoulders and threw it like a football to the other side of the room. It was always the first thing he took off, the weight is terrible and he just hates it. Then went his crown, then the gauntlets, then the boots, and then the rest. He sat in the bathroom in his fresh pajamas as his maids fluttered over him and did his nightly skin routine. If you're the poster boy, you must look nice. Right?

Once finished, he slid into his cold oversized bed and tried to sleep. Out of everything that's going on right now, he's still lonely.

\---

The sun was barely shining when the castle maids dragged Lance up and out of bed. Early, but Lance was used to it. A slightly updated routine of his usual routine ensued. Bathe and skincare, and then clothes usually. This time he was outfitted in something special, more special than usual at least. A white tunic with a high collar and golden highlights around the seams, flowy white pants tucked into gold and royal blue boots. The gold and royal blue matched his elbow long gauntlets, crown, and usual cape. The cape was the only thing in his outfits that was constant.

His hair was fluffy but neat, a clean mess per se. It was pure white, just like his sister and his father. But, in the back under all that hair, you can see a light brown like mud smeared into the snow. No one knows why it's there, but it was kept a concealed fact. Not a secret, but an 'I hope you don't notice' type of deal. The crown was neatly on top and surprisingly visible. Perfect for a prince, yeah? If Lance didn't care about his looks so much, he'd trash the whole get up.

Once deemed ready, he stepped out the door, immediately flanked by a guard. He's learned that he can't wave this type off. Loyal to the king until dying breathe as they say. As soon as he caught up to Allura and her bodyguard Romelle, his sister easily waved the stray knight off.

"Lance! I didn't see you at all yesterday and suddenly I hear you are being granted a personal guard? Betrayal at its finest," Allura teased, but it was strained. They weren't the closest after all. Lance wonders if it's because of him. Others do too. Allura was wearing a similar white dress with the same blue and gold accents. Her aura was powerful, she walked elegantly, and everything about her screamed she was the future queen. It was like a strong bite of poison bit Lance in his heart. He was so bitter when he saw Allura. It was everything he wanted but could never get.

"I didn't even know myself! Betrayal is not possible if one does not hold the information." Allura looked at him with genuine shock, something that Lance didn't expect. He thought she knew everything. "You didn't know? You're supposed to get a few moons notice!" Lance sighed and looked at the floor. He knew why they didn't tell him, and she did too. Allura tried again, "Do you know who they are?" After getting a shake of Lance's head, she faces Romelle for information. "I do not know much, princess. Only that he was personally selected by both King Alfor and Sir Shirogane. He is new and has never been a knight here."

Lance looked at Romelle as if to see she was lying. Obviously, she was not. Picked by Shirogane? The best knight in the kingdom? That was saying something. Shirogane is supportive of his underlings, but he had high standards for a good knight. That must mean they're better than Romelle, which means that they think Allura is stronger than him. He tugs harshly at his gauntlets.

As the knights let open the castle door, the group steps into the courtyard. From here, you could follow a path to leave the hill the castle was planted on or go on the left path that headed to Olkari Woods. Instead, they headed right to the perimeter of the hill. Outside all these neat paths were vast fields consisting only of carpet grass and juniberry flowers. Other than paths, fields, and the forest, there is an outside greenhouse at the back of the hill. 

The lamp lined path they were following had four separate paths splitting off it. One heading to the Knight area which bonused as an arena, the second going to the river surrounding the hill, the third to the horse stables and farm, and the last being a different trail heading to Olkari Woods that blocked off any entrance other than the gated bridge. The group was heading for the arena and smiled and waved to anyone passing by while doing so. Only the kindest royals who care about their subjects do so, right?

As they reached the arena, the two knights guarding the entrance nodded and bowed, the siblings smiled politely as normal. Altea's knights train in the barren space, but now all the training equipment was cleared out. A huge floating stage with floating steps and four thrones on top took the center. As they walked up to their seats, people stacked upon people cheered loudly in the stands. The Prince and Princess arrived at their place and stood proudly, shoulders squared and posture tall. Lance grinned at the crowd brightly right beside Alfor who was smiling calmly, behind them Allura was smiling in a way you'd die for.

Once everyone was settled, the King took one step forward and raised Voltron, the sword shining an impossibly bright light and shut everyone up in a silent scream. The sword bathed the ground in five colors like a pie cut into five pieces. A red, blue, green, yellow, and black made the arena look magical. After a second of silence for respect, the King started the ceremony with the same phrase used by every generation before him. "Here, I stand in Voltron's name, for I am King Alfor. May our goddesses of the land bless today and the moments here forth. Bless our lives and our land, let us prosper in your grave. May we never forget thy name, praise Voltron!"


	2. Struck by a Monster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer! Kieth is spelled that way on purpose. I felt like it was more... foreign that way ^^

Everyone kneeled in silence to praise their five lords who made one. Five seconds later, cheers erupted loudly until cut off by the King with the wave of his hand. That's the power Lance wants. To be able to shut up thousands of people with one wave. But this knight, this stupid bodyguard will ruin whatever small chances he had.

The knights of the kingdom all stood in front of the podium, making a good-sized crowd disregarding the knights standing at duty and the crowd in the stands. Their chest was puffed, one hand in a fist on their sword, and their other hand gripping at the ceremonial scar on their neck. It was impossible to tell who would be his bodyguard since their armor covered the scars anyway. It didn't stop Lance for looking, however.

King Alfor yelled so all could hear, "We stand here today to grant an opportunity to a young lad that most don't get. He has worked hard to prove himself and work beside royalty. I could never thank him enough for the protection he granted to me. Chosen by Knight Shirogane and myself, Akira Kogane, step forward."

A figure in full black armor stepped forward from the group, the glow of purple and shine of navy on the black metal made Lance feel like he was a psycho for not noticing him in the crowd of white and blue suits. His eyebrows raised at the helmet that covered the knight's whole head, it was suspicious-looking. Not a sliver of skin showed on this man. He kneeled two yards from the floating steps, one arm on his knee and the other in a fist. A traditional kneeling pose. Alfor stepped down the stairs and stopped a foot away from Akira, Lance followed and stood right beside his father for once. It felt not as exhilarating as he thought it would be. But whatever feeling of power he had left when the King started talking. The effortless booming demand for attention made Lance remember his place.

"You have gone through trial and error all your life. No one believed in you, but you, Akira Kogane, fought for your place. Your place by the Prince. Do you swear to protect Prince Lancelot with your soul, mind, and body?"

"I do."

The deep voice of this boy echoed through Lance's body. It was immature, yet mature. It was scratchy, yet smooth. It was familiar, but something he had never heard before. He wanted to hear more. As if someone could read his mind, he shut those thoughts down and returned his attention to his father.

"Do you, Prince Lancelot, accept Akira Kogane as your protector, your guard, and your lifeline?"

Lance nearly laughed. It sounded like a marriage but felt like a death sentence. "I do."

"Then I hereby knight Akira Kieth Kogane as the right-hand man of Lancelot Altera, Prince of Altea. May you protect him as you would yourself or suffer the sins of a lie."

Akira brought his hand from his knee and moved his hands in a swift motion that Lance couldn't keep track of. Everyone gasped. Akira's helmet rolled slightly by his feet on the ground it was discarded on. His face was finally revealed for all to see, a sight not many would like. Lance finally understand what King Alfor meant by trial and error.

He had pale skin that was blotted with a lavender shade of purple, the alien color sprinkled everywhere and gathered at the left side of his face. He had a maroon mark like an Altean's mark stretched from his cheekbone to his chin on the left side of his face on top of the globs of purple and a matching red Altean mark on the right. Or, he would have had an Altean mark it seems if there wasn't a huge scar that mangled his the skin on his cheek. Only up close could you see it was meant to be Altean. Otherwise, it just looked like a huge scar.

His hair was braided over his shoulder and reached the bottom of his chest plate, a midnight black with strands of white. Two black ears tip with red and purple poked out his head and made Lance wonder how they fit under his helmet. If his skin wasn't the strange part about him, it was definitely his eyes. The right eye was a normal, sclera white and the pupil an enchanting royal purple. Slightly abnormal, but not far off for Alteans. His left eye, however, it was a show itself. The skin surrounding it was taken over by the smooth lavender, small dots of pale white at the caruncle. The sclera was a blinding yellow with a slitted royal purple pupil, similar in color to his right eye.

The gasp around the arena was so loud that Alfor paused before regaining himself. He brought Voltron over Akira's shoulders and tapped twice on each. The king completely ignored the crowd per usual. Then, in Altean tradition, he slit a three-inch mark into the knight's neck. A promise of 'if you break your word, the job will be finished'. Akira doesn't flinch in the slightest. Lance grimaces in slight concern.

Really though, he's was confused. He is always confused. Where in the world did his father and Shirogane find such a powerful machine? Sure, Akira is half of what the kingdom hates, but him being those two halves makes him seemingly invincible. The Galra are a powerful, powerful race. Their vision and strength reign at the top of the world. They are born wonderful manipulators too which ups that danger factor. Alteans top in magical ability and intelligence. Having magic is what puts them equal with the Galra if not the recklessness that brought Galra down. If he is truly half and half, as well as loyal, he could be perfect. But the boy is flesh. No flesh could be perfect. Lance knew this.

It irks him to be put by someone so powerful, but even he can see how intelligent choosing Akira would be. But why by the least important royal family member?

Lance threw his cape off his shoulders and walked in front of his father for the first time in his life. He didn't feel much just like before, if not nothing at all. He took Voltron from Alfor's grasp and readied to cut the other half of Akira's neck. The knight looked at him directly in his eyes, it was unnerving. That Galran eye could have frozen him naked, it was like The Tell-Tale Heart by Edgar Allan Poe.

His knuckles tightened and sliced, the sound of ripped open skin echoed. That sound alone could make him shiver, but that was way lost in the back of his brain. He cut too deep. He had just cut too deep. From the stands, you probably couldn't tell, but that wasn't any better. Lance watched as the knight's hands gripped at nothing to stop himself trembling. Shame rained down on him heavier than his oh-so annoying cape will ever be. His one time in the spotlight and he just messed up. Isn't he such a lovely royal? Such a perfect prince? Seeing his father grimace in the corner of his eye made it feel like his own throat was just slit. He's been acting so bratty and this is what he gives his father. As much as Lance wanted to, now was not the time to cry. This made him want to rethink his attitude, but he needed to move on.

"Ever betray me, royalty, or the kingdom, the job will be finished in our goddess' name."

Lance felt too guilty to even get upset over having a bodyguard. He should be thankful that a mistake like him even got one. He held the sword over his head and everyone roared. It was over. The ending was melodramatic. Almost like cutting a string off a sweater before you finish knitting it. He handed his father the sword. Even though he wasn't looking at Alfor's face, he could see the king shake his head. Lance wanted to crawl into a hole and never look back. Maybe his knight could burry him on order?

Akira stood finally, hands still in a fist. He stared at Lance, but Lance refused to look at him. With a slight wave of his hand, he and Akira walked to the knight's infirmary. He entered before the crowd even started leaving much to his father's disappointment. Lance just couldn't do it after that. The King is going to have to accept that.

The knight infirmary is a room built under the bleachers. As a result, it was a weird semicircle with a weirdly shaped door. This was a wooden door unlike the sliding doors in the castle, so Akira stood aside and opened the door to let Lance through. It was weird, seeing how blood was still gushing out of the knight's neck. The maroon looked so bright against the black metal, like stars in the sky. Lance hated it.

The prince knew that there would be no doctors or nurses yet. Adam, who was the head doctor, worked with two other humans and some robots. The two others were stationed elsewhere and Lance knew Adam would have been in the stands watching. Adam is one of the people he felt close to. It made him squirm thinking someone he trusted and who was well versed in the medical field watched that. So in the lack of doctors, he signaled a robot over.

He looked over at Akira who was stiff as usual but had a gleam to his eyes. He was uncomfortable. No, that wasn't right. It was fear and uncertainty.

"In all due respect Prince Lancelot, my body heals faster than an Altean's. There is no need to get a... a robot to help me." Akira shuffled with his hand on the sword attached to his hip. It ticked Lance. Why was he refusing help?

"Uh, maybe it's just my eyes, but if I'm seeing correctly there is blood gushing out of your neck. It's getting everywhere!"

"Well maybe if you didn't cut so deep it wouldn't be!" Akira covered his mouth with a gloved hand.

Lance froze. He didn't exactly know how to react to that. His new personal guard had just yelled at him, for something justified at that. But he was a royal. Royals don't get yelled at. Lance felt guilty, angry, and... and happy. Why happy? He wanted to be respected, right? But getting yelled at by someone other than his father felt exhilarating. The exhilaration he thought he would feel when he stood by his father for the first time. He felt happy that he got yelled at by someone else. He is happy that he got disrespected. He really needs to rethink about his values.

Akira kneeled with both hands held behind his back. This is the formal position for punishment. Akira spewed the normal apologies Lance had seen on tv where they beg for their life. The quick bliss of happiness quickly left his body. In a fit of frustration, he yanked Akira up to stand by his hand.

"Yeah, whatever, you yelled at me. Oh, boohoo, I'm sobbing," Lance paused to see the knight's reaction. The guard opened his mouth to say something, but Lance decided he didn't want to hear it. "Anyway, you're getting tended to whether you like it or not. Robot or Dr. Adam?"

Akira frowned. He clearly didn't expect this. The prince was looking him in the eye with furrowed eyebrows, demanding that he gets healed even after he just stepped out of his place. It took a second and Lance had to strain his ears, but his guard eventually muttered his preference for Dr. Adam. Lance huffed and sat Akira down on one of the beds. Frequently, his confusion transferred into his normal bratty behavior. Lance was slightly aware of this, but not as much as everyone else. But after today, Lance recognizes it a lot more. But he felt like being mad right now.

Lance instructed Akira to hold his hand up to the cut and apply pressure. A quick and quiet 'yes, my prince' was all that was said. Otherwise, it was silent. Until Lance decided it wasn't. "What should I call you?" Lance looked down at Akira from his position on the wall. He was leaned up against it with his arms crossed and frankly, he felt kind of cool. Angry but relaxed, he spoke calmly to Akira. It made him feel better that he could keep the ticked emotion out his voice.

"My name is Akira Kieth Kogane," Akira said with his head tilted like a puppy, it was cute. Wait, did Lance call him cute? I mean, Akira was certainly attractive. But there is no way Lance is going to catch feelings for him. It may be a drastic step, going from thinking someone is cute to have a full-blown crush, but Lance knew himself. It had happened before with a slaved maiden. They dated secretly, but she ended up using him. He rather not think about that time. Red lightly dusted his cheeks as he shook his head, hoping Akira wouldn't notice.

"No, I mean what do you want me to call you? Akira? Kieth?" The black-haired boy was taken back. It became pretty apparent that Akira was not good at hiding emotions. But instead of stuttering, he said without a doubt in his head: "Call me Kieth." Lance nearly smiled before reinforcing his static expression. "So, Kieth..." he felt giddy calling Kieth something personal, "How did you manage to obtain a position as my personal knight? I mean, where did Shirogane even find you?"

"Sir Shirogane found me and took me in. He showed King Alfor me and I presented my abilities." Lance inwardly scoffed. He knew there was more than that. So this guy is open with his emotions on his face, but not about his past? What kind of bullshit is that? "Wait, wait, wait... took you in? Are you Adam and Shirogane's child?" 

What Kieth did next took Lance's breath away. He laughed. The upturn of this halflings lips, the crinkles of his eyes, the way his whole body lit up... it was breathtaking. "No, I'm not. I simply lived with them for a while." The prince turned away, not willing to be enchanted by this boy he needs to hate. Why does he have to look like a model? "You're really not willing to tell a lot about yourself. Isn't that a little suspicious?"

In the corner of his eye, he could see Kieth's face drop. "Shiro and Adam know of my past fully, as well as King Alfor. I did not mean to be suspicious." The fact that Kieth had Lance thinking of him this way ticked him off, so he continued to dig. "Oh so now you have a nickname for the head knight? Isn't that a little unprofessional?" Was this bratty? Maybe. Did Lance care? You tell me.

"Well, I do know Sir Shirogane on a personal level..." Kieth drifted off. Lance stood up from leaning against the wall. "But while you're- AH!" Lance whipped his head around to the source of what hit him harshly against the back of his skull. "Lance, stop teasing your knight. You need to get along," a brown man with dirty blonde hair tucked the weapon of assault under his arm, a book. "Adam," Kieth sighed out of relief.

"Why would you hit me with a book?!" Lance rubbed his aching skull sadly, now sulking in a corner. "Every spoiled brat needs someone to punish them. Now let's take a look at you Kieth." The ache of guilt racked his chest again as Kieth removed his gloved hands from the deep cut Lance inflicted. "Damn, Lance! You nearly cut his head off." Lance didn't reply. He just continued to watch the blood gush out of Akira's neck. Watched as it stained the sheets and his armor. Watched as this sight stained his memories. 

He will never forget this moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Adam having to deal with Lance and Kieth's shit...


	3. Everyday Troubles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Racism

Lance stayed silent as the two others chittered back and forth. They're familiar with each other, and that's apparent. A liquidy hot emotion boiled in his chest watching the two interact so fluidly and comfortably. He knew this emotion. It was jealousy, something Lance is very familiar with. His best friend before Pidge, even. Was it from seeing one of the few people he was close to being closer to someone he hated or seeing the once closed off knight behave so differently? Why couldn't Kieth be like that with him? He hates him and knew that they've only known each other for a while, hell their first impression was Lance halfway cutting his head off, but he wants it.

"And then you just threw the sword to the ceiling! I think it's-" Adam got cut off by a loud yell from the patient he was working on. "Oh quit being a baby. It's just some stitches," Adam flicked Kieth's cheek. That's not what caught Lance's attention, however. Lance's eyes widened at the unfamiliar word that Kieth yelled. From the context, it was most likely a curse word. "What was that word you just said? Ga..moto?" Kieth looked extremely embarrassed. Like he was caught with his hand in the cookie jar. "γαμώτο?" It sounded strange to Lance but he vigorously nodded.

"It's a word I picked up during my travels. I don't know what it exactly means." Lance furrowed his eyebrows. He was curious about what Kieth meant by travels, but he still wanted to know more about this word. "Do you know what language it is?" Kieth hissed in pain after a particularly strong tug on the stitches being put into his neck before answering, "It's the second language of Galra. I'm pretty sure it is called Greek."

Lance bounced up like a coiled spring. "Galra speak Greek," Lance nearly screamed. Lance knew a lot about Greek culture, heck, his mom spoke Greek. How could he have not known Greek is part of Galran descent? Kieth simply raised an eyebrow. "I did just say that." The Prince ignored the blunt statement. "Do you know any other Greek words? Sentences?" 

Adam on the sidelines chuckled at Kieth's reaction to Lance's star-filled eyes. Lance definitely didn't see the blush, but Adam wouldn't miss the smallest emotion chance from this distance. "Well, yes. I do. There is... uhm..." With that, Kieth listed off words and sentences. Lance didn't miss a single thing. They were simple words. Like hello, goodbye, and thank you. But it was something Lance's mom was into, so it is something he's into. 

The boys continued to talk about languages that they know, languages Lance wants to know. Where Kieth heard them and what books Lance is given to be learning from. Adam didn't interrupt. He just cleaned up the gallons of blood Kieth had spilled. Yeah, Glara do heal faster, but they sure as hell bleed like they had a red sea in their body. Soon enough though, they drifted to silence. The excitement was over for Lance. What the hell was that?

"I'm done," Adam smiled. "Then we must return to my schedule," Lance sat up with a new serious face. Kieth frowned in confusion while Adam's look made Lance feel a little ashamed. But, he didn't care. He should have not had that a nice chat with his guard like a friend. He already had... disturbing thoughts. He turned to the door to hide himself gritting his teeth, how shall he punish himself this time?

Kieth scrambled to get his things, placing the raven-colored helmet back on his head and effectively hiding his eye-catching appearance. Lance could hear Adam tsk as the two left the building formally, but his wishes outweighed his shame.

All that was left in the arena were androids putting up the stages, cleaning the bleachers, and knights returning to daily training. Lance smiled and nodded at everyone he passed, as usual, only Kieth catching the tired sigh that escaped his lips when they got out of the Altean filled place. He didn't day anything though when Lance relaxed his shoulders during the peaceful and lonely walk back to the castle.

Kieth had a good understanding of the format of this palace, so there wasn't much need to observe their surroundings. He had to focus on threats anyway. Not observe looks, but observe movement. Keep Lancelot safe. That is his job, that is who he is. This would prove himself as worthy, as part of the good guys. But, is this position what he really wanted?

Kieth's thoughts got cut off when he had to jerk a hand out to grab Lance by the arm. A furious blush overtook Lance's cheeks. He had just tripped over a stick. A stick. In a small frenzy, he pushed away Kieth's hand and walked faster. As soon as they entered the castle, Lance had to fill the silence once again. "First up studies. Schooling will last for two hours, and then I must take a walk around the village. After a two hour stroll and interaction, I come back for three more hours of school. Then an hour training session. Then some signing. After that, Coran tells me what I need to do."

Kieth nodded through it all. Soon enough, they were in a library. A huge one at that. He didn't have much time to look around, but through his training, it was easy to memorize the layout quickly. Lance led them to a small room, the door slightly hidden by a staircase and more bookshelves. Inside was a cozy room. More bookshelves lined the room and a desk sat on the left wall. There wasn't much but necessities. 

"My teacher will be here soon," Lance mumbled and sat stiffly in the wooden chair at the desk. He didn't look at Kieth any longer, so he took the cue to stand at guard right by the door. There wasn't anywhere else to sit anyway. Soon enough, there was a knock. "Iverson here to teach, sir." Kieth looked at Lance to confirm he knew the voice and cracked open the door. At seeing the familiar face of Mr. Iverson, he opened it all the way and let the older man in. 

"No need to be so stiff, Kogane. I'm the teacher, not an assassin," the man laughed. Kieth did not loosen up, and even though Iverson couldn't see it through his helmet, he glared harshly at the teacher. The man pursed his lips at the lack of response, a little angrily at that, but made no move to continue the chat further. Instead, he went to teaching as usual.

Kieth couldn't bother to listen to the long lecture. His furry ears kept attention through the entire two hours, but nothing happened. Not a peep from the library and no Iverson suddenly turning homicidal or Lance turning suicidal. This was boring as hell. When Iverson left and Lance finally got up, thirty minutes after Iverson left may Kieth add, he nearly sighed out of relief. As they left the library, it was Kieth who spoke up this time. "It's lunchtime, is it not Prince Lancelot?"

Lance didn't turn as he talked, just kept walking the fast pace his long legs took him. "I will be eating lunch with the locals today." Kieth was going to let them fall into silence, but apparently Lance wasn't finished. "Take off your helmet while we're in the village, will you not?" Lance wouldn't tell Kieth the true reason of why he wanted him to take off his helmet. It was a horrible, mean reason. If enough people saw what Kieth was, the backlash could be enough to force the king to let Kieth go.

Lance wouldn't face Kieth through his guilt. Kieth, on the other hand, nearly choked. The last time he showed his face in public... it didn't go well. Those memories made him shiver. "In all due respect prince, my face.. appearance doesn't warrant many good reactions." The tears and hurt behind that statement did not show through his unwavering tone. They showed through the blood the insides of his cheeks started to gush when he chewed too hard.

"You're with me. You're fine."

There was a lump his Kieth's throat that he couldn't swallow. He couldn't exactly let this go. "It will gain attention, sir. I don't think you want that." 

"Are you telling me what I want now?"

"No sir, I am just warning you-"

"Now you're accusing my people of being threats? You don't know anything. Shut up." Kieth panicked. I mean, he was already panicking. But now it's worse. He didn't want to upset Lance, but he didn't want to go out without a helmet either. When he had to at the knighting ceremony, he was so... nauseous that he was thankful for the deep life-threatening cut Lance made."No! That's not what I mean! I'm just saying-" Kieth cut off as Lance stomped to a stomp and whirled around to face him. "Just listen to me and take off your damn helmet!"

They were at the entrance now, bustling full of many people going in and out. Their hushed whispers didn't catch attention, but Lance's scream certainly did. Everyone was frozen except Lance, seemingly unaware that he had just done something even out of place for him. Slowly, Kieth took off the helmet. Lance immediately felt more horrible than he did before. Even with Kieth facing downward, it was obvious he had tears escaping his eyes and streaming down his multicolored cheeks.

"My deepest apologies, my prince. I will do my best to fully pay attention to you from now on." Kieth managed to rub his eyes on the fabric parts of his suit and look at Lance in the eyes. "I... Kieth, no... I didn't... You can put it back on." Kieth simply shook his head no, placing his helmet on a random table against the wall. "I will do what you asked of me, Prince."

Lance didn't want to make anymore commotion, so he continued walking with an ache in his heart. He felt... shitty. Shitty for acting a way to someone. This is a new emotion he didn't recognize. He felt bad for something that isn't about royal duties. Great. It's another thing to add to the 'I need to reflect on this tonight' list.

\---

As soon as they left the castle walls, all eyes were on them. Whether it was from word spreading or what Kieth warned him of, it was unknown. They walked down trails in silence, fully on their way after the gates were ever so graciously opened for them. Even through Kieth's anxieties, he paid the highest attention to their surroundings, his first priority being Lance's safety as it was supposed to be. That being proven by the currently sliced in half frisbee on the ground.

Lance looked at the frisbee on the ground and then back to the form of Kieth with his sword held out right in front of him, a good foot away from his face. What the hell. He didn't have to be so extra. Now he had to deal with a crying kid because his frisbee got broke.

Kieth sheathed his onyx sword, stepping back to Lance's side like nothing wrong had happened. They were definitely going to have to talk about this later. "Nooooo! My floppy disk!" An Altean kid ran forward, their dark chubby cheeks in the process of being stained with tears. "You broke my floppy disk! You- You- you meanie!" They proceeded to hold each half of the frisbee in their hands and beat the hell out of Kieth's shins with them.

Glancing at the hybrid's face, it was clear he didn't know what to do. So, Lance took this as every good role model does. "Oh my gosh! Your poor floppy disk. How dare you Kogane," Lance scolded as he dropped into a crouch by the little girl. She looked enchanted by his soft white hair. "You should apologize to... what's your name?" 

She snapped out of her little world with a sniff and rubbed her nasty snotty face. "I'm Lithia. Yeah, Koo-gain. You need to apologize you big jerk!" She immediately took the side of the pretty prince, turning to look at Kieth and putting some sassy hands on her hips. Kieth looked between them, clearly flustered. Lance offered a smile and a nod, urging him to do so.

"I'm sorry about your...floppy disk..." Lance nearly laughed at his guard clearly struggling. He grabbed the knight's hand to force him into a crouch as well. "He's very sorry Lithia. In fact, he's so sorry we'll be buying you a new floppy disk." Lance patted her head with his gloved hands, offering her a cute royal smile he learned to do a long time ago. Lithia blushed, opening her mouth to say something but nearly jumping out of her skin when someone yelled, "Oh my Voltron!"

Kieth had a hand on Lance's chance by the time Lithia was scooped up, his sword halfway out his scabbard. The lady ran away a good few feet away from the duo, her limbs trembling. "Momma...?" Lithia looked at the woman with wide innocent eyes. "Lithia you don't need to be near things like that. It could hurt you," the mother shushed, glaring harshly at the now standing Kieth. 

The fact that she had the audacity to say that out loud in front of Kieth... that shocked Lance. He never truly believed in racism, not until now. "I'm so sorry, Prince Lancelot. I'm sure you understand." She slowly backed away until she was a good distance, turning and basically scrambling home with her daughter. 

Lance looked at Kieth in disbelief. "You're just going to take that...?" The guilt Lance had was crushing him further and further. "I can't say anything or I am proving them right, my prince," Kieth spoke with an empty face. He was void of emotion. Lance struggled to respond. He knew of the stigma against Galra, but seeing it just shocked him. 

"We should probably head back." Lance turned, but Kieth put a hand on his chest to stop him. "You haven't finished your rounds. We still have a while." The lack of emotion Kieth had really disturbed Lance. But technically, the knight was right. He could get in huge trouble if he didn't do what he was supposed to. "Do not worry about me, prince. This shouldn't get in the way. It happens often." 

Lance just sighed. It was clear Kieth didn't understand why this disturbed Lance so greatly, so he turned back and kept walking. They were still on the outskirts, fields surrounding them with occasional farmhouses. If this happened in a less populated area, what would happen when they get in the actual town? Kieth dealt with this all the time? Sure, he hated the guy. But it must've hurt to have children dragged away from you in fear.

How has Lance been so blind looking at the kingdom he oh so desperately wanted to rule?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kieth really went from awkward to no emotion-


	4. Everyday Troubles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Racism

Lance stayed silent as the two others chittered back and forth. They're familiar with each other, and that's apparent. A liquidy hot emotion boiled in his chest watching the two interact so fluidly and comfortably. He knew this emotion. It was jealousy, something Lance is very familiar with. His best friend before Pidge, even. Was it from seeing one of the few people he was close to being closer to someone he hated or seeing the once closed off knight behave so differently? Why couldn't Kieth be like that with him? He hates him and knew that they've only known each other for a while, hell their first impression was Lance halfway cutting his head off, but he wants it.

"And then you just threw the sword to the ceiling! I think it's-" Adam got cut off by a loud yell from the patient he was working on. "Oh quit being a baby. It's just some stitches," Adam flicked Kieth's cheek. That's not what caught Lance's attention, however. Lance's eyes widened at the unfamiliar word that Kieth yelled. From the context, it was most likely a curse word. "What was that word you just said? Ga..moto?" Kieth looked extremely embarrassed. Like he was caught with his hand in the cookie jar. "γαμώτο?" It sounded strange to Lance but he vigorously nodded.

"It's a word I picked up during my travels. I don't know what it exactly means." Lance furrowed his eyebrows. He was curious about what Kieth meant by travels, but he still wanted to know more about this word. "Do you know what language it is?" Kieth hissed in pain after a particularly strong tug on the stitches being put into his neck before answering, "It's the second language of Galra. I'm pretty sure it is called Greek."

Lance bounced up like a coiled spring. "Galra speak Greek," Lance nearly screamed. Lance knew a lot about Greek culture, heck, his mom spoke Greek. How could he have not known Greek is part of Galran descent? Kieth simply raised an eyebrow. "I did just say that." The Prince ignored the blunt statement. "Do you know any other Greek words? Sentences?" 

Adam on the sidelines chuckled at Kieth's reaction to Lance's star-filled eyes. Lance definitely didn't see the blush, but Adam wouldn't miss the smallest emotion chance from this distance. "Well, yes. I do. There is... uhm..." With that, Kieth listed off words and sentences. Lance didn't miss a single thing. They were simple words. Like hello, goodbye, and thank you. But it was something Lance's mom was into, so it is something he's into. 

The boys continued to talk about languages that they know, languages Lance wants to know. Where Kieth heard them and what books Lance is given to be learning from. Adam didn't interrupt. He just cleaned up the gallons of blood Kieth had spilled. Yeah, Glara do heal faster, but they sure as hell bleed like they had a red sea in their body. Soon enough though, they drifted to silence. The excitement was over for Lance. What the hell was that?

"I'm done," Adam smiled. "Then we must return to my schedule," Lance sat up with a new serious face. Kieth frowned in confusion while Adam's look made Lance feel a little ashamed. But, he didn't care. He should have not had that a nice chat with his guard like a friend. He already had... disturbing thoughts. He turned to the door to hide himself gritting his teeth, how shall he punish himself this time?

Kieth scrambled to get his things, placing the raven-colored helmet back on his head and effectively hiding his eye-catching appearance. Lance could hear Adam tsk as the two left the building formally, but his wishes outweighed his shame.

All that was left in the arena were androids putting up the stages, cleaning the bleachers, and knights returning to daily training. Lance smiled and nodded at everyone he passed, as usual, only Kieth catching the tired sigh that escaped his lips when they got out of the Altean filled place. He didn't day anything though when Lance relaxed his shoulders during the peaceful and lonely walk back to the castle.

Kieth had a good understanding of the format of this palace, so there wasn't much need to observe their surroundings. He had to focus on threats anyway. Not observe looks, but observe movement. Keep Lancelot safe. That is his job, that is who he is. This would prove himself as worthy, as part of the good guys. But, is this position what he really wanted?

Kieth's thoughts got cut off when he had to jerk a hand out to grab Lance by the arm. A furious blush overtook Lance's cheeks. He had just tripped over a stick. A stick. In a small frenzy, he pushed away Kieth's hand and walked faster. As soon as they entered the castle, Lance had to fill the silence once again. "First up studies. Schooling will last for two hours, and then I must take a walk around the village. After a two hour stroll and interaction, I come back for three more hours of school. Then an hour training session. Then some signing. After that, Coran tells me what I need to do."

Kieth nodded through it all. Soon enough, they were in a library. A huge one at that. He didn't have much time to look around, but through his training, it was easy to memorize the layout quickly. Lance led them to a small room, the door slightly hidden by a staircase and more bookshelves. Inside was a cozy room. More bookshelves lined the room and a desk sat on the left wall. There wasn't much but necessities. 

"My teacher will be here soon," Lance mumbled and sat stiffly in the wooden chair at the desk. He didn't look at Kieth any longer, so he took the cue to stand at guard right by the door. There wasn't anywhere else to sit anyway. Soon enough, there was a knock. "Iverson here to teach, sir." Kieth looked at Lance to confirm he knew the voice and cracked open the door. At seeing the familiar face of Mr. Iverson, he opened it all the way and let the older man in. 

"No need to be so stiff, Kogane. I'm the teacher, not an assassin," the man laughed. Kieth did not loosen up, and even though Iverson couldn't see it through his helmet, he glared harshly at the teacher. The man pursed his lips at the lack of response, a little angrily at that, but made no move to continue the chat further. Instead, he went to teaching as usual.

Kieth couldn't bother to listen to the long lecture. His furry ears kept attention through the entire two hours, but nothing happened. Not a peep from the library and no Iverson suddenly turning homicidal or Lance turning suicidal. This was boring as hell. When Iverson left and Lance finally got up, thirty minutes after Iverson left may Kieth add, he nearly sighed out of relief. As they left the library, it was Kieth who spoke up this time. "It's lunchtime, is it not Prince Lancelot?"

Lance didn't turn as he talked, just kept walking the fast pace his long legs took him. "I will be eating lunch with the locals today." Kieth was going to let them fall into silence, but apparently Lance wasn't finished. "Take off your helmet while we're in the village, will you not?" Lance wouldn't tell Kieth the true reason of why he wanted him to take off his helmet. It was a horrible, mean reason. If enough people saw what Kieth was, the backlash could be enough to force the king to let Kieth go.

Lance wouldn't face Kieth through his guilt. Kieth, on the other hand, nearly choked. The last time he showed his face in public... it didn't go well. Those memories made him shiver. "In all due respect prince, my face.. appearance doesn't warrant many good reactions." The tears and hurt behind that statement did not show through his unwavering tone. They showed through the blood the insides of his cheeks started to gush when he chewed too hard.

"You're with me. You're fine."

There was a lump his Kieth's throat that he couldn't swallow. He couldn't exactly let this go. "It will gain attention, sir. I don't think you want that." 

"Are you telling me what I want now?"

"No sir, I am just warning you-"

"Now you're accusing my people of being threats? You don't know anything. Shut up." Kieth panicked. I mean, he was already panicking. But now it's worse. He didn't want to upset Lance, but he didn't want to go out without a helmet either. When he had to at the knighting ceremony, he was so... nauseous that he was thankful for the deep life-threatening cut Lance made."No! That's not what I mean! I'm just saying-" Kieth cut off as Lance stomped to a stomp and whirled around to face him. "Just listen to me and take off your damn helmet!"

They were at the entrance now, bustling full of many people going in and out. Their hushed whispers didn't catch attention, but Lance's scream certainly did. Everyone was frozen except Lance, seemingly unaware that he had just done something even out of place for him. Slowly, Kieth took off the helmet. Lance immediately felt more horrible than he did before. Even with Kieth facing downward, it was obvious he had tears escaping his eyes and streaming down his multicolored cheeks.

"My deepest apologies, my prince. I will do my best to fully pay attention to you from now on." Kieth managed to rub his eyes on the fabric parts of his suit and look at Lance in the eyes. "I... Kieth, no... I didn't... You can put it back on." Kieth simply shook his head no, placing his helmet on a random table against the wall. "I will do what you asked of me, Prince."

Lance didn't want to make anymore commotion, so he continued walking with an ache in his heart. He felt... shitty. Shitty for acting a way to someone. This is a new emotion he didn't recognize. He felt bad for something that isn't about royal duties. Great. It's another thing to add to the 'I need to reflect on this tonight' list.

\---

As soon as they left the castle walls, all eyes were on them. Whether it was from word spreading or what Kieth warned him of, it was unknown. They walked down trails in silence, fully on their way after the gates were ever so graciously opened for them. Even through Kieth's anxieties, he paid the highest attention to their surroundings, his first priority being Lance's safety as it was supposed to be. That being proven by the currently sliced in half frisbee on the ground.

Lance looked at the frisbee on the ground and then back to the form of Kieth with his sword held out right in front of him, a good foot away from his face. What the hell. He didn't have to be so extra. Now he had to deal with a crying kid because his frisbee got broke.

Kieth sheathed his onyx sword, stepping back to Lance's side like nothing wrong had happened. They were definitely going to have to talk about this later. "Nooooo! My floppy disk!" An Altean kid ran forward, their dark chubby cheeks in the process of being stained with tears. "You broke my floppy disk! You- You- you meanie!" They proceeded to hold each half of the frisbee in their hands and beat the hell out of Kieth's shins with them.

Glancing at the hybrid's face, it was clear he didn't know what to do. So, Lance took this as every good role model does. "Oh my gosh! Your poor floppy disk. How dare you Kogane," Lance scolded as he dropped into a crouch by the little girl. She looked enchanted by his soft white hair. "You should apologize to... what's your name?" 

She snapped out of her little world with a sniff and rubbed her nasty snotty face. "I'm Lithia. Yeah, Koo-gain. You need to apologize you big jerk!" She immediately took the side of the pretty prince, turning to look at Kieth and putting some sassy hands on her hips. Kieth looked between them, clearly flustered. Lance offered a smile and a nod, urging him to do so.

"I'm sorry about your...floppy disk..." Lance nearly laughed at his guard clearly struggling. He grabbed the knight's hand to force him into a crouch as well. "He's very sorry Lithia. In fact, he's so sorry we'll be buying you a new floppy disk." Lance patted her head with his gloved hands, offering her a cute royal smile he learned to do a long time ago. Lithia blushed, opening her mouth to say something but nearly jumping out of her skin when someone yelled, "Oh my Voltron!"

Kieth had a hand on Lance's chance by the time Lithia was scooped up, his sword halfway out his scabbard. The lady ran away a good few feet away from the duo, her limbs trembling. "Momma...?" Lithia looked at the woman with wide innocent eyes. "Lithia you don't need to be near things like that. It could hurt you," the mother shushed, glaring harshly at the now standing Kieth. 

The fact that she had the audacity to say that out loud in front of Kieth... that shocked Lance. He never truly believed in racism, not until now. "I'm so sorry, Prince Lancelot. I'm sure you understand." She slowly backed away until she was a good distance, turning and basically scrambling home with her daughter. 

Lance looked at Kieth in disbelief. "You're just going to take that...?" The guilt Lance had was crushing him further and further. "I can't say anything or I am proving them right, my prince," Kieth spoke with an empty face. He was void of emotion. Lance struggled to respond. He knew of the stigma against Galra, but seeing it just shocked him. 

"We should probably head back." Lance turned, but Kieth put a hand on his chest to stop him. "You haven't finished your rounds. We still have a while." The lack of emotion Kieth had really disturbed Lance. But technically, the knight was right. He could get in huge trouble if he didn't do what he was supposed to. "Do not worry about me, prince. This shouldn't get in the way. It happens often." 

Lance just sighed. It was clear Kieth didn't understand why this disturbed Lance so greatly, so he turned back and kept walking. They were still on the outskirts, fields surrounding them with occasional farmhouses. If this happened in a less populated area, what would happen when they get in the actual town? Kieth dealt with this all the time? Sure, he hated the guy. But it must've hurt to have children dragged away from you in fear.

How has Lance been so blind looking at the kingdom he oh so desperately wanted to rule?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kieth really went from awkward to no emotion-


End file.
